Seven Bechloe
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Siete One-shots participantes de la Bechloe Week, cada uno inspirado por una palabra al azar. Pasad y disfrutad.
1. 24-7

**¡Hola! He decidido participar en la Bechloe Week y bueno, como no tengo tanta imaginación como para escribir siete one-shots seguidos, les he pedido a unos amigos que me digan palabras al azar y de esas palabras a ver qué salía en cada relato. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen, las historia narradas sí.**

24/7

Barandilla

El sonido del motor cesó, indicando que su viaje había terminado. Beca suspiró, no quería bajarse, de verdad no quería tener que desperdiciar su noche rodeada de aquella gente estirada, de esos hombres que solo venían a pavonearse de sus riquezas y de sus pinitos en la bolsa, de sus mujeres superficiales que solamente se tenían envidia entre ellas, pero fingían ser las mejores amigas. No, Beca prefería quedarse en casa, escuchando algo de Jazz. Pero que tu padre sea uno de los más importantes empresarios, director de un prestigioso banco, no ayudaba a evadir ese tipo de eventos.

Como siempre que la fecha de una fiesta en alta sociedad se acercaba el padre de Beca le informaba de que su asistencia era obligatoria, a lo que la chica todas y cada una de las veces se negaba, acabando así en una discusión. Daba igual lo insistente que se pusiese Beca, ambos sabían que iría sí o sí, pero al menos lo intentaba y pensaba que no había caído sin pelear.

La puerta del coche se abrió y sin poder hacer otra cosa se bajó, resignada. Aparte de ella, del automóvil se bajó una pareja que rondaba los cincuenta, que no eran otros que el padre y la madrastra de la chica. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dieron las gracias al muchacho uniformado que les había abierto las puertas y se dispusieron a entrar en la gran casa donde daba lugar la reunión. Pasaron la cancela de la entrada y se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal de la vivienda, propiedad de un colega de su padre. Los dos adultos iban saludando a todo el que se cruzaban y Beca se preguntaba si realmente se podía conocer a tanta gente en una sola vida. Al notar la cara de fastidio de la chica, el señor Mitchell paró sus paso y le lanzó una mirada dura.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de quitar esa cara de sufrimiento? Parece que pides a gritos que alguien lo haga parar dándote muerte.

-No andaría muy desencaminado - dijo en un murmullo, pero su padre lo escuchó.

-Beca, no me hagas repetirlo, no te pido que te muestres feliz, pero tampoco pongas esa cara impasible y hastiada.

Beca resopló y a continuación en su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que era falsa. Su padre cansado de discutir con ella prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

El señor Mitchell no sabía ya qué hacer con su hija, desde que su madre había muerto y él se casó de nuevo, la relación entre ellos se había resentido. Sabía que de los dos, su madre era la que más se entendía con ella, pero al menos antes podían estar en una habitación sin echarse pestes, incluso llegaban a pasarlo bien juntos. Ahora Beca solo cruzaba palabra con él a la hora de la cena en la que él le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el día y ella le respondía con un escueto "bien".

Beca, por su parte, solo quería librarse de su rota familia, pero sabía que eso no sería posible hasta que consiguiese un esposo. En cuanto ese pensamiento pasó por su mente un escalofrío seguido de una sensación de asco le atravesó la columna vertebral, no es que no le gustasen los hombres, solo que la idea de casarse le causaba repelús. Beca era por así decirlo un alma libre, no le gustaban los anclajes, opinaba que las cosas iban mejor cuando andaba su camino sola. Tuvo hacía un tiempo una historia con un chico, muy caballeroso, mientras se estaban conociendo nunca se atrevió a tocarle un pelo, no solo era que la respetase, si no que le tenía un temor inmensurable a su padre. Pero la cosa no cuajó, precisamente por lo ya dicho antes, él al final quiso casarse con ella, pero la castaña se negó. A sus veintitrés años de edad todo el mundo decía que sentase la cabeza y se buscase un buen hombre, su padre cuando dejó a Jesse casi puso el grito en el cielo porque pensaba que su niña por fin encontraba su camino. Pero para su decepción no fue así.

Tras andar los pocos metros que separaban la cancela de la puerta principal, la familia Mitchell ingresó en la casa, no habían dado un paso en su interior cuando una gran cantidad de las cabezas que se encontraban en el hall se giraron mirando a las tres personas. Tras el primer murmullo que se propagó por la sala los hombres que allí había se acercaron al señor Mitchell, el cual empezó a agarrar manos, saludando a los conocidos y a los que le presentaban con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras la ahora señora Mitchell, colgada como estaba de su brazo hacía lo mismo. Aún había miradas posadas en Beca y ella sabía perfectamente por qué era. La mayoría eran de reprobación, porque, ¿qué joven de su estatus iba vestida con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca metida por dentro de estos y un saco? Aunque cada prenda iba entallada para que se adaptase a las curvas de su cuerpo de mujer, no era lo adecuado.

La gracia era que nunca le decían nada debido a que ella estaba a otro nivel, cosa que la chica agradecía inmensamente. Tras dar una mirada general descubrió el punto en el que pasaría la noche sin ser molestada, y sin más demora se dirigió hacia allí, en el camino varias personas se acercaron y ella les saludó educadamente a cada uno de ellos. Alguno parecía querer entablar conversación, convirtiéndose en un obstáculo en su camino a su tan ansiado oasis, pero no tardaban en perder el interés en continuar la conversación, todos conocían la fama de Beca Mitchell, a la cual algunos tachaban de amargada. Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras pasó por su lado un camarero con una bandeja llena de copas de champán y decidió llevarse una. El sitio que había elegido era un pequeño rellano entre dos escaleras que subían paralelas al primer piso. Gozaba de un par de sillones dirigidos hacia una barandilla, desde la cual se podía observar desde la altura todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones recubiertos de terciopelo verde y dejó su copa en una mesita que había al lado de uno de los brazos. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la música de la banda que había en una sala adyacente, la cual se utilizaba de salón de baile. Consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para omitir el constante murmullo de las conversaciones, para solo escuchar la ligera melodía de los instrumentos de cuerda. Tras un lapso de tiempo indefinido en el cual la chica ya se había terminado su bebida y la música había cambiado varias veces, el eco de los murmullos aumentó de forma considerable, haciéndole imposible a Beca eliminarlos de su cabeza. Molesta se irguió en su asiento y estiró el cuello, mirando a través de los barrotes de la barandilla, queriendo saber qué había causado tanto revuelo. Lo que alcanzó a ver no le decía mucho, pues un tumulto de personas se había congregado en la puerta principal, parecía que había llegado alguien importante, y como a Beca no le interesaba nada de ello simplemente dejó de prestar atención, pero justo antes de que sus ojos se despegasen de las miniaturas que se hallaban cuatro metros por debajo suya un reflejo de cabellos pelirrojos volvió a captar su interés tan rápido como se había ido.

Una chica, la más hermosa que los ojos azules oscuros de Beca habían visto, se dedicaba a regalar sonrisas a cada persona que se acercaba a ella a saludarla, y ganas tuvo de bajar corriendo y apartar a todo el mundo para ser la única receptora de esas sonrisas, llevaba un vestido ligero, que caía hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, de un color dorado que hacía juego con su pelo pelirrojo, el cual traía en un recogido elegante, pero del cual se escapaban un par de mechones rebeldes que le daban un aspecto más atrayente a la joven. No se había fijado en cuánto tiempo la había estado mirando, ni cuándo se había levantado de su cómodo sillón para acabar apoyada en la suave madera pulida y barnizada de la barandilla que evitaba la caída, pero de repente algo la sacó de su ensoñación y esos fueron los profundos ojos azules de la chica a la cual observaba, azules como un cielo de verano despejado, los cuales estaban clavados en los suyos propios. Cuando una sonrisa más radiante que las que había repartido al resto de invitados apareció en su cara en la dirección en la que se encontraba Beca, la chica pensó que le habían disparado. Un latido doloroso fue una de las balas, su estómago se encogió de repente por los nervios, dando lugar a la segunda bala.

La mirada de la pelirroja no se apartaba de la figura de la chica vestida de traje, aunque seguía respondiendo cortésmente a las diferentes conversaciones en las que se iba enrolando. Beca se apartó abruptamente de la barandilla, solo para darse cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto pesada.

"Vamos Beca, solamente es una chica guapa, hay miles como ella ahí abajo y seguro que es de la misma calaña que el resto de mujeres a las que aborreces."

Sus pensamientos intentaban convencerla de que no era nada del otro mundo, al menos no para reaccionar como ella lo había hecho.

Pero no estaba preparada para el próximo pensamiento que invadió su mente.

"Si fuese con alguien como ella, no me importaría casarme."

¡¿Ella?! Beca Mitchell, estaba siquiera pensando en el compromiso, ¡por culpa de una completa desconocida!

Volvió a tomar asiento y se concentró más fuerte todavía en únicamente escuchar la música, no podía dejar que esas ganas de conocer a la chica pudiesen con ella. Pero su calma (o intento de ella) no duró mucho, puesto que el sonido de unos pasos que subían las escaleras le alertaron de la presencia de alguien. Prefirió no girarse fingiendo que no había oído nada, tal vez decidían dejarla en paz, aunque para su mala suerte no fue así.

-Buenas noches - una voz dulce y suave como el terciopelo del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-Buenas noches - dijo Beca sorprendida, al ver que la que se había acercado no era otra que la recién llegada.

-¿Puedo? - dijo la pelirroja señalando el otro sillón del rellano, pidiendo permiso para acompañarla.

-Por supuesto.

Antes de sentarse, se aproximó a la mesita y dejo dos copas de champán.

-He pensado que por aquí no deben de pasar muchos camareros.

-Muchas gracias - dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa -. ¿Cómo es que ha subido aquí arriba pudiendo estar bailando y conversando con el resto? - preguntó por no dejar que el silencio cayese sobre ellas.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, y por favor señorita Mitchell, no me trate de usted que me hace sentir vieja - una pequeña risa, limpia como el agua de un arroyo, salió de sus labios.

-Vaya, parece que ya sabes mi nombre, no me parece justo no saber el tuyo, de todos modos, Beca estaría mejor, señorita Mitchell... esa no soy yo.

-De acuerdo Beca, yo soy Chloe Beale, pero mejor Chloe, o Chlo me suelen llamar mis amigos.

"Así que Chloe... me gusta."

Una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿puedo saber qué te trae por estos desolados parajes? - hizo un gesto teatral separando ambas manos en un arco con las palmas hacia arriba.

La chica, ahora Chloe, volvió a reír, cosa que le causó una tremenda satisfacción a la castaña.

-Pues, si te soy sincera, ha sido la curiosidad. Me preguntaba qué hacía una chica tan guapa como tú completamente sola por voluntad, porque dudo que te hayan castigado a estar aquí.

-Pues... la verdad es que tanta gente me agobia... - dijo algo cortada.

Había dicho que era guapa, a una chica como ella le parecía guapa. Esto es increíble.

-Entiendo... entonces ¿prefieres que me vaya?

-No, no - dijo rápidamente Beca -. No es necesario, es que muy aburrido, no me gustan esta clase de fiestas.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta?

-La música, por ejemplo. Tengo un tocadiscos en casa y lo tengo casi siempre puesto.

-¡Te gusta la música! Yo canto - dice con una sonrisa que enseña todos sus dientes.

Beca estaba feliz, por un momento había pensado que no iban a tener nada en común, había visto a Chloe ahí abajo y se notaba que estaba en su salsa, era como un pequeño sol que hacía que todo el mundo se sintiese atraído hacia su calidez. Era todo lo contrario a ella y se sentía cohibida.

Bebió un poco de la copa y cuando levantó la mirada los ojos de Chloe estaban fijos en ella, penetrantes, como queriendo desnudar su alma, y le provocaba un sentimiento de nerviosismo, no le gustaba que mirasen dentro de ella sin que ella misma lo mostrase a voluntad. Pero aun así no dijo nada, sentía que aunque se mostrase tal y como era delante de la chica no le pasaría nada.

Chloe acabó desviando la mirada y la posó inmediatamente en las manos de la castaña, que se encontraban sobre una rodilla, ya que tenía las piernas cruzadas. Su ceño se frunció y por primera vez en la noche perdió su sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estás... comprometida...

-¿Eh? - no tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir, llevó su mirada a sus manos para ver qué era lo que le había hecho llegar a esa conclusión. Y vio el anillo en su mano, era una fina tira de plata con unas pequeñas piedras brillantes a lo largo de toda la joya -. Oh, ¿esto? Para nada, es un regalo que me hizo mi madre antes de fallecer.

Era cierto que lo llevaba precisamente ahí para quitarse a las moscas cojoneras que no les echaba para atrás que vistiese con trajes de hombre, pero no quería que aquello ocurriese con la pelirroja. De todos modos, tampoco pensaba que fuese a pasar nada, aunque le gustasen las chicas no creo que estuviese tan loca como para decirlo en voz alta, sería como condenarte a muerte social. Ahora que lo pensaba lo mismo hasta lo probaba, así lograría al menos dejar de ir a estas absurdas fiestas.

-Menos mal... lo del compromiso, no lo de tu madre, lo siento mucho por eso.

-Ya... no te preocupes, hace ya unos años de aquello - dijo automáticamente, pero cayó en lo que había dicho realmente Chloe -. Espera, ¿menos mal?

-Sí, claro, si no intentar algo contigo se me haría complicado - puso una mueca de molestia por tener que vérselas con alguien más por la castaña.

Beca se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. ¡Esa chica estaba loca!

-¡Cómo puedes ir por ahí diciendo eso! Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo, lo escucha cualquier otra persona y no tardaría en saberlo todo el mundo - se cruzó de brazos enfadada por la irresponsabilidad de la chica, le había sorprendido tanto que lo soltase así que su cerebro no había procesado lo importante.

-Beca, te lo he dicho a ti porque sé perfectamente que te gusto, por favor, cuando he entrado me comías con la mirada.

La cara de Beca se puso tan roja que parecía querer imitar el color de pelo de Chloe.

-Yo... yo...

La sonrisa de la chica, entre divertida y picante, hacía que la castaña se pusiese aún más nerviosa.

-Pero oye, si lo que te preocupa es lo que digan los demás, no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Se levantó del sofá y se dio la vuelta fingiendo irse, puesto que lo que quería era causar un poco de presión sobre Beca para que reaccionase.

-¡Espera Chloe! - se levantó como un resorte y le agarró suavemente de la muñeca intentando retenerla -. ¿Quieres... te gustaría...? yo... eh... ¡Dios! - respiró hondo y lo soltó de golpe - ¿Quieresbailarconmigo?

La sonrisa de Chloe no se hizo esperar y agarrando sus manos asintió. Ni siquiera bajaron al salón, se quedaron ahí, en su rellano, donde cualquiera si se le ocurría mirar hacia arriba podían verlas detrás de la barandilla moverse al ritmo lento de la música que llegaba desde abajo.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, por si alguno tenía alguna duda la historia está basada en los inicios del siglo XX, aproximadamente los 20 – 30. Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente relato, sus quiero (por cierto, responderé reviews).**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	2. 25-7

25/4

Descarga

 **Becs última conexión a las 15:30**

 **Chloe:  
** _Becs  
_ _Me aburro_

 **Becs en línea**

 **Becs:  
** _Chlo, estoy en mi habitación, a una escalera de la tuya, de verdad tienes que mandarme un mensaje?_

 **Chlo:  
** _Es que tengo flojeraaaa_

 **Becs:  
** _Y yo qué quieres que haga? No soy un mono de feria para entretenerte_

 **Chlo:  
** _Pero bajaaa... porfi  
_ _Veamos aunque sea una peli, yoquese_

 **Becs:  
** _Entonces la que se aburriría sería yo_

 **Chlo:  
** _Eres una sosa_

 **Becs:  
** _Me lo dicen mucho_

 **Chlo:  
** _Si lo llego a saber le acepto esa cita a Tom  
_ _A lo mejor estoy a tiempo..._

 **Becs última conexión a las 15:47**

Los pasos de la DJ bajando en la escalera provocaron una sonrisa triunfante en Chloe, Beca era tan predecible. Desde la posición en la que estaba, tumbada boca-arriba en la cama atravesada, con la cabeza colgando por el borde y los pies puestos sobre la pared, lo primero que vio la chica pelirroja cuando Beca llegó a su puerta son los pequeños shorts negros de algodón que usaba para estar en casa. Al subir la vista descubrió que tenía el vientre al aire, cosa que le impactó, Beca tenía la piel bastante pálida y tenía pinta de ser suave. Para cuando la miró a los ojos ya había visto que llevaba puesto un top deportivo, también que la observaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

-Ya estoy aquí, cuanto antes comience mi tortura antes acabará

-¡Yay! - Chloe se levantó como una exhalación de la cama y antes de ir a por el portátil le dio un efusivo abrazo, ante el cual la castaña solamente puso los ojos en blanco y una imperceptible sonrisilla.

Beca estaba acostumbrada a la constante felicidad de su compañera Bella, y a veces incluso le agradaba que fuese así, pero jamás lo admitiría, pondría su cara de "odio el mundo" y simplemente diría que es algo irritante.

Cuando Chloe encendió el portátil, Beca ya estaba sentada en su cama esperándola, ya se sabía el procedimiento, ambas se sentaban con el portátil entre medias e iban mirando en diferentes páginas qué película iban a escoger.

Este era uno de los momentos favoritos de Beca a la hora de ver una película, porque, aunque se podían tirar más de media hora para elegirla, podía pinchar a la pelirroja. Le resultaba adorable cuando se ofendía y eso provocaba situaciones tales como:

"-Chlo, ¿de verdad un musical? ¿No tienes suficiente música durante los eternos ensayos de las Bellas?

-¿Qué? - decía alterada -. Nunca hay suficiente música Mitchell."

O

"-Chlo, ¿sabes que las cosas que ocurren en estas películas solo son ideas idiotas de alguien que quería idiotizar a las mujeres, no? - le molestaba refiriéndose a alguna película romanticona."

Realmente a Beca le daba igual qué ver, ninguna película le entusiasmaba, pero era demasiado divertido sacarle pegas a todo.

Ese día no fue diferente, las chicas estuvieron casi lo que dura una película para decidir cuál ver solo por el gusto de Beca de discutir, y esto Chloe lo sabía perfectamente, es más, elegía películas que sabía que a la Dj le serían fácilmente criticables adrede.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir Beca? - los ojitos suplicantes de Chloe hacían que a Beca le resultase difícil mantenerse firme.

-Chlo, no voy a admitir otra película hoy a menos que se mueva dentro del género.

-Que sepas que si no duermo esta noche será culpa tuya - le dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

Chloe ODIABA las películas de miedo. No es que mientras la estuviese viendo le asustase, era más bien que luego, en la oscuridad de su habitación aparecían las imágenes de los bichos X que hubiesen salido en la película de turno, no era agradable. Pero era completamente consciente de que su compañera no iba dar su brazo a torcer, así que a petición de Chloe buscaron una antigua, de esas que tenían unos efectos especiales tan malos que en vez de miedo diese risa.

Al final optaron por una película llamada "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres", hecha en el 81 y que según reseñas la calificaban de "película de terror con tintes de humor negro". Habiendo decidido se dispusieron a buscar alguna página para verla online, pero todas en las que supuestamente estaban luego daba error. Una vez casi creían que lo habían conseguido, a los cinco minutos de película de repente la pantalla se ponía negra. La pelirroja no se lo podía creer, con lo difícil que era que Beca aceptase ver una película no iba a perder contra Internet.

Al final encontró una página en la que se podía descargar y según unos comentarios recientes el enlace iba bien.

-Bueno, pues a esperar - dijo Chloe dejando el portátil en una silla y sentándose a lo indio en la cama.

-Beale, sabes que me estás haciendo perder mi precioso tiempo, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja fijó su mirada en ella con el ceño fruncido, le había molestado.

-Así que consideras estar conmigo una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, pero no estamos haciendo nada...

-Eres una pésima novia Mitchell, que lo sepas. Aunque estuviésemos mirando al techo, para mí es suficiente con estar contigo.

Beca sabía que su novia tenía razón, ella disfrutaba de pasar tiempo juntas, peri la dichosa peliculita le estaba empezando a hartar.

-Chlo, lo siento mucho... - dijo abrazando a la chica por detrás ya que se había girado para darle la espalda -. Sabes que no es verdad, me encanta estar contigo.

Chloe suspiró.

-Ya lo sé Becs, siento haberme enfadado así, es solo que me ha molestado - giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder depositar un suave pico en los labios de la otra.

Entonces a Beca se le ocurrió un plan mucho mejor que ver una película. Comenzó dando pequeños besos recorriendo el inicio de la nuca de la pelirroja, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto simple, hasta su hombro, ante lo que la otra simplemente se tensó e inhaló aire con fuerza. La castaña sonrió con satisfacción contra la piel de Chloe por la reacción causada, entonces abrió la boca y cerró sus dientes sobre la carne de la curva entre su cuello y su hombro para luego pasar la lengua sobre la zona para aliviar el dolor. El sonido que emitieron los labios de su novia fue suficiente como para saber que definitivamente no estaba nada interesada en ver el film.

-Beca... - dijo girando su torso para poder mirarla a los ojos, ojos que se habían enturbiado por la lujuria -, la película...

Beca simplemente levantó una ceja, dándole a entender que le importaba una mierda. Con ese simple gesto, Chloe se lanzó a los labios de la castaña, besando con necesidad, la verdad no le había hecho falta más argumentos que esos, total, tenían la casa sola y no eran muchas las veces que eso pasaba, siempre había alguna de las locas de sus amigas dando vueltas por allí.

Las respiraciones agitadas inundaban el silencio de la habitación, estaban a oscuras, sin darse cuenta se les había hecho de noche. Beca descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre el hombro y la clavícula de la pelirroja mientas se abrazaba a ella como un koala. Los brazos de Chloe se cerraban alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

-Que sea la última vez que me chantajeas con ir a una cita con Tom - fue lo primero que salió de sus labios después de una sesión de gemidos incontrolados.

Chloe se rio, estaba acostumbrada a los celos contenidos de Beca y no podía decir que le molestase puesto que no eran obsesivos.

-Sabes que no lo haría, amor.

"Amor". Ese apelativo cariñoso resonó varias veces en la cabeza de Beca.

No estaba acostumbrada, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que le gustase.

-Chlo... - dijo escondiendo más la cara entre su cuello -. Te amo... - las palabras salieron amortiguadas y apenas fueron un murmullo, pero Chloe las escuchó perfectamente.

El pecho de la pelirroja se hinchó de felicidad, sabía lo que le costaba a Beca abrirse de esa forma.

-Yo también te amo - besó su cabeza.

Se hubiesen quedado así un buen rato más, pero su paz se acabó en cuanto varias Bellas entraron escandalosamente en la casa y Beca con un gruñido de molestia se juró que las mataría algún día.

 **Bueno, aquí está el segundo one-shot de esta semana, es bastante simple, más que el de ayer, y también más corto, pero ña, hoy he tenido menos tiempo también. Espero que os haya gustado :3**

 **Ahora reviews:**

 **Smiler-Delevigner: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que hayas decidido dejarme un review al final, me animan mucho. Es genial que alguien esté pendiente de lo que subo, eso significa que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal ¿no? Jjaja. En cuanto al KiGo, claro, no tengo ningún problema en hacer otro, es más, acepto peticiones sin problema, pero para subir nada prefiero antes terminar el bubbline que tengo entre manos al que no le queda apenas nada para acabar, cuando lo termine entonces solo tendré el Elsanna y entonces podré enrolarme en otro proyecto (la verdad me apetece porque el one-shot que subí es bastante malo jajaja aunque supongo que a alguien le gustará). Así que estate con los ojos abiertos porque en cualquier momento te encuentras con lo que pediste.**


	3. 26-7

26/7

Señal

El aire que entraba por la ventanilla bajada le revolvía el cabello, en el reproductor sonaba una de sus últimas mezclas y aunque iba a su próximo infierno por cortesía de su padre, Beca se sentía bastante extasiada. No pudo evitar mirar los asientos del coche, pasar sus manos a lo largo del volante, como acariciándolo. No es que le entusiasmasen los coches, ni siquiera era nuevo, pero era suyo y eso le hacía sentir que tenía una nueva libertad. La castaña había estado trabajando durante un año y medio para ahorrar y poder comprarse un coche, pero su trabajo de camarera a medio tiempo no le daba demasiados beneficios como para permitirse un lujo tan caro para su economía. Ahora venía la explicación de por qué narices Beca Mitchell estaba dirigiéndose a la Universidad de Barden, en la que estaría anclada el resto de los próximos cuatro años (puesto que ella preferiría estar en L.A. produciendo música). Su padre habiéndose enterado de las ganas que tenía la castaña de adquirir el vehículo, le ofreció pagarle lo que le faltaba a cambio de que al menos intentase sacarse el primer año de carrera. La Dj se sabía chantajeada, pero no pudo decir que no si quería su coche en esa vida.

No le quedaba demasiado para llegar al campus, apenas unas calles cuando de repente un ruido y un golpe hicieron que sus nervios encogiesen su estómago y casi echase el corazón por la boca. Su coche. Si coche nuevo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Beca sentía que la ira iba aumentando cada vez más rápido en su cuerpo. El cabrón que se había atrevido a golpear SU coche se iba a arrepentir. Se bajó del auto hecha una furia y cuando vio el capó de un coche pequeño azul cielo estampado contra su maletero dejando un bollo de campeonato sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. ¡Arreglar ese golpe le iba a costar más de un órgano vital!

Se acercó al coche causante del accidente dispuesta a llegar a las manos si hacía falta (en su interior rezaba porque el conductor de ese coche no fuese un armario, porque si no, un alfeñique como ella no serviría ni para mondadientes). La puerta del coche se abrió, dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja seguida de una chica algo más alta que Beca y seguramente unos años más mayor.

El cerebro de la Dj ya estaba saltando de una frase hiriente a otra cuando los ojos de la otra chica se abrieron de par en par al ver el golpe y se llevó las manos al rostro impactada.

-Oh Dios mío, lo siento ¡lo siento muchísimo! - la pelirroja miró por primera vez a Beca y se veía claramente el arrepentimiento en la mirada.

Pero a Beca eso no le valía.

-¡Más te vale hacerlo! Pero eso no es suficiente ¡¿Estás ciega?! ¿No has visto la puta señal que me daba preferencia? - no iba a negarlo, estaba muy alterada y tal vez se estaba pasando, pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

-Sí, sí joder la he visto - daba vueltas en el sitio cada vez más nerviosa, podría haber ocasionado algo más grave y se lo estaba reprochando internamente -. Yo... el seguro pagará los desperfectos, lo prometo... Dios lo siento...

Beca al ver a la chica tan estresada se relajó un tanto y saber que no iba a tener que pagar el arreglo ayudó bastante.

-Bien - dijo todavía algo cortante -. Te daré mis datos para que se los pases al seguro.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para sacar los papeles de la guantera... de su coche nuevo... cada vez que lo pensaba le entraban ganas de llorar.

Cuando la Dj salía del coche ya con toda la información en la mano el móvil de la otra sonó.

-Disculpa - le dijo mientras lo cogía - Hola Aubrey ... Lo siento, no voy a poder llegar, he tenido un accidente con el coche ... Sí, tranquila, yo estoy bien ... Ha sido mi culpa, relájate ... Siento dejarte tirada, nos vemos más tarde, adiós - dicho esto colgó.

La pelirroja se agachó para coger sus papeles y se los tendió.

-Tenía algo de prisa, por eso no te vi venir... sé que no debería de conducir así, no tengo excusa.

Beca simplemente asintió mientras rellenaba el parte para el seguro, no le interesaba entablar una conversación.

-¿Tú también ibas para Barden?

Suspiró, parecía que la chica no sabía interpretar las indirectas.

-Sí, es mi primer año... Chloe - dijo fijándose en los datos que estaba escribiendo.

-¡Oh! Entonces no conoces el campus aún ¿no? Déjame invitarte a un café en la mejor cafetería de por aquí, para disculparme y eso.

-Muchas gracias, pero no, quiero llegar para instalarme - dijo de una forma un poco brusca - enviaré esto a mi seguro para que lo arreglen todo, adiós - se subió en el coche.

-Hasta luego, seguramente nos veamos por ahí - se despidió sonriente la chica mientras Beca cerraba la puerta y arrancaba.

 _Un mes después_

El incidente del coche, aparte de haberlo tenido que llevar al taller, casi se había borrado de la mente de Beca, no, ese día tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como que odiaba a su padre por querer que socializase más allá de las clases y la emisora. Le había hecho bajar a ver los tipos de clubs que había en el campus por si le gustaba alguno, Beca tenía claro que no iba a entrar en ninguno, pero por callar a su padre lo que fuese.

Mientras se paseaba entre los puestos buscaba algo que tuviese que ver con la música, pero nada merecía la pena.

Ya iba a darse por vencida cuando una cabeza pelirroja se puso en su camino, por un momento Beca no la reconoció.

-¿Cantas? - fue lo único que le dijo.

-Ehh... ¿no? - le contestó completamente confusa.

-Por favor, te estoy invitando a que hagas las pruebas para Las Bellas, una asociación de canto a capella.

Iba a responder que no le interesaba cuando una voz irritante hizo acto de presencia.

-Chlo, déjala, seguramente no tenga lo necesario para estar en este selecto grupo, ¿tú la has visto?

Para Beca aquello había sido un "no hay huevos" en toda regla. Miró a la chica que tenía delante, su ceño estaba fruncido como si le hubiese molestado lo que la rubia había dicho sobre Beca.

-No te preocupes Chloe, no me preocupa su estúpida opinión, las que no tenéis lo necesario para tener a alguien como yo sois vosotras.

Y dicho esto se alejó, escuchando cómo la pelirroja regañaba a su amiga diciéndole que con esa actitud no iban a conseguir que ninguna chica se presentase. Unos días después serían las pruebas para los grupos a capella, y pensaba hacer que aquella ignorante se tragase sus palabras.

Las pruebas llegaron y Beca iba tarde por culpa de su trabajo en la emisora, cuando llegó estaban empezando a decidir con qué aspirante se quedaría cada grupo. Chloe parecía decepcionada hasta que miró en su dirección y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cosa que no supo por qué la reconfortó, sentía que por alguna razón la pelirroja confiaba en ella.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, ahora que veía a toda esa gente ya no le parecía tan buena idea estar allí.

-No... no sabía que había que prepararse una canción.

-No te preocupes, canta lo que quieras - la sonrisa de Chloe le dio la seguridad que le faltaba para ponerse a cantar.

No se decidía por una canción hasta que vio el vaso de plástico que estaban usando de portalápices. Lo tomó y empezó a golpearlo, marcando el ritmo de "The cup song". La letra salió acompañada de las notas musicales correctas, Chloe estaba segura de que la castaña cantaba bien, cruzándose y con una mirada que gritaba "te lo dije" posó su vista sobre Aubrey, la cual tenía un lapicero entre las manos y parecía que lo iba a romper, tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto a la Dj.

Después de que dijesen que ya tendrían noticias de ellos Beca salió del auditorio donde se hacían las pruebas y se sentó en uno de los extensos cachos de césped que se hallaban por todo el campus. Sacó su ordenador y se puso a escuchar lo último que había hecho en su programa de mezclas, le faltaba algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Al rato alguien se sentó a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco dispuesta a decirle al chico que últimamente parecía que le acosaba, un tal Jesse que se creía muy gracioso, pero al voltear la cabeza se sorprendió al ver a Chloe mirando hacia delante con una sonrisa.

-No debería de decirte esto, Aubrey me mataría - dijo con una risita pasando a mirar a Beca -. Has entrado en las Bellas, sabía que lo conseguirías.

La castaña abrió los ojos, sabía que podía, lo que no entendía era la seguridad de la otra chica en ella, apenas habían cruzado unas palabras aparte de lo del coche.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo supe desde que me pegaste aquellas voces cuando casi nos mato, tienes unos buenos pulmones.

Beca no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello, y si no recordaba mal era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado a Barden. Después de todo parecía que ir a esas pruebas no iba a ser tan malo.

Iba a entrar en su cuarto compartido cuando de repente alguien le puso una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y prácticamente la secuestró. Cuando le quitaron la bolsa se encontraba en una sala mal iluminada por velas que parecía una clase de secta o algo así, y al ver a Aubrey y a Chloe delante con unos pañuelos casi se muere de la risa. Una iniciación. Beca pensaba que era cosa de película, en serio. Después de la pantomima de los juramentos (en el cual se decía algo de no tirarse a unos tal treblemakers) Chloe de repente le dio un abrazo rápido, contacto físico completamente innecesario si le preguntaban a Beca, y dijeron algo que alegró a la chica después de haber pasado un mes prácticamente recluida en su habitación. Se iban de fiesta.

Todas llegaron animadas a una zona de gradas en las que ya había empezado, todas se disgregaron dispuestas a darlo todo, y Beca se quedó sola sonriendo, la universidad no iba a ser tan malo como pensó en un primer momento. Iba a bajar a juntarse con su nuevo grupo a capella cuando Chloe se le acercó con dos vasos de bebida de origen desconocido. Le tendió uno y cuando fue a cogerlo se acercó hasta quedarse tanto a ella que quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho...

-Vaalee... y yo creo que tú ya te vas bebido varios de estos - dijo con media sonrisa, pero sin apartarse un ápice.

-Es posible - dijo con una risita -. Pero no creo que haya problema.

Beca sonrió y sus labios se juntaron con los de la pelirroja, definitivamente iban a pasárselo muy bien juntas.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Chloe sin preocuparse, puesto que su compañera era Aubrey y de seguro estaría fuera bastante tiempo, si no toda la noche. Los labios no se despegaban y las manos recorrían y tocaban el cuerpo de la otra, intentando conocer cada parte. Iban hacia la cama y tan ensimismadas iban en no separarse que Beca, la cual iba de espaldas, se tropezó con la pata de la cama y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Chloe con ella. Se rieron por la torpeza de la castaña y sin levantarse de la alfombra siguieron donde lo habían dejado. La ropa iba desapareciendo a medida que el calor en la habitación aumentaba, los besos ya no se daban en los labios, si no que bajaban por la piel al descubierto, las manos no tocaban, volaban sobre la piel. Chloe sintió cómo la castaña tiraba de su pelo cuando saboreó su centro por primera vez. Sintió satisfacción por haber causado tal reacción. Jadeos, gemidos y alguna que otra risa mientras paraban a descansar llenaban el silencio de la habitación, hasta que al final se quedaron dormidas en la cama de la pelirroja hasta que la rubia compañera de cuarto entró silenciosamente con los tacones en la mano. Silenciosamente hasta que vio la escena que se desarrollaba en la cama contigua a la suya.

-¡¿Te has acostado con ese despojo de la sociedad, Chloe Beale?! - gritó olvidando su consideración inicial y así ganándose un almohadazo por parte de una Beca más dormida que despierta.

-Cállate rubia - le espetó de mal humor y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

Chloe se rio tanto por la cara de Aubrey como por la actitud de la castaña.

-Al menos podrías haber avisado, no sé, poner un calcetín en la puerta es un clásico - se cruzó de brazos y decidió dejarlo pasar y meterse en la cama puesto que siendo la hora que era solamente quería dormir.

* * *

 **¡Wacala! Llego como dos días tarde y ni siquiera pude subir el de hoy, quiero decir que es la primera vez que escribo tanto tan de seguido, así que es un reto para mí.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero llegar a tiempo al domingo habiendo subido las siete historias.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
